Sarge's Long Lost Army Love
by ALL OUT TOMBOY
Summary: What happens if Sarge's old Army Love comes to town? What happened? Read and find out. ONESHOT rated K   few some kissing.
1. Unexpected Surprise

**So I writing this story because I think there needs to be more stories about Sarge from Cars 1&2 .**

**Plus of course hes my favorite character from them I think he needs a girlfriend or a lady friend of sorts…**

**Any who hope you like it! This will be a oneshot for now. I might if I get enough feedback mak this into a mini story but I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cars franchise just my OC.**

Sarge awoke one morning feeling like today would be one of those same old same old days. Little did he knew it would be a day to change his life. It was a beautiful day in god old Radiator Springs and Sarge was heading to Flo's Café for his morning can of oil. As usual Fillmore was already there with everybody else talking about this, that, and the other. McQueen just got back from his racing season and was talking to Sally. Flo and Ramone were just sitting in the sun together. Red was watering his flowers. Mack was just talking some talk with Lizzie. Mater was off fetching Odus who broke down again for the 5th time this month. Liugi and guido of course were just talking about the tire shop.

Then not a second later when Sarge parked next to the Hippi with his morning oil, Sheriff pulled up with a new comer to town. When Sarge laid eyes on her , his jaw dropped. He was shocked to see the jeep who's father he'd served under during his time in the army. Wixwi.. she was a beautiful metallic blue Jeep Cherokee. She had the most beautiful brown eyes and a singing voice that made Sage feel at peace when ever he heard her sing. Which reminded Sarge of his age old crush he'd had on Wixwi ever since he'd met her.

"Good Morning everyone, I'd like you to meet Wixwi. Shes new to town. And is thinking off moving here and running the Radiator Springs Radio station." Sheriff greeted.

"Hello, everybody!" Wixwi greeted, and at that moment Sarge knew it was her. "Wixwi here is from Colorado, Now Wixwi these folks are, Lighting McQueen, Sally, Mack, Lizzie, Ramone, Flo, Red, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, and Sarge." Sheriff told her.

Once Wixwi laid eyes on Sarge her jaw dropped…"Sarge?"

"Wixwi?" Sarge said in a nervous voice . Which was and incredibly rare for him to do.

"Oh my ! I havn't seen you in years!" Wixwi spoke as she coasted over to nuzzle Sarge! Her long time best friend forever when she lived on base with her dad when Sarge served.

"It good to see you again Wixwi." Sarge said with a smile . And with that said Fillmore butted in"Sarge do you have a soft spot?-"

"NO, Fillmore but out!" Sarge spat. Making Wixwi laugh.

"Your still the same old Sarge I used to knew. Haha- Come on Sarge simmer down.. how 'bout we go take a drive? And catch up on a few things?" Wixwi suggested.

"Fine by me." Sarge plesently ansered before pulling out of Flo's with Wixwi right next to him. Later of course he'd probably would be hearing about it from Fillmore. And of course Sarge didn't care, he was so happy for Wixwi being here with him again.

Once they where gone Mack side, "I think those too would be good together." In which everybody including Sheriff and Lizzie started to laugh. Then Sheriff said before pulling out to go back to his post," I wonder of Doc's somewhere watching this."

After a few minutes of driving out of town towards Tailfinn pass Wixwi asked, " So how long have you been here… I havn't seen you since you left the service."

"Actually I don't remember how long I've been here. Any ways do you have a place to stay for tonight?"

"Well if I said no, I'm assuming you'd pull me home with you like you use to do when my dad was going somewhere and he said I didn't to stay with someone. Right?"

"Hah, you know me all to well don't you?"

"Of course I do Sarge, besides I'd probably would've asked you to stay the niht at you place any ways…. You know I always felt safe when I'm with you."

After a few moments Sarge and Wixwi had reached Wheel Well's outlook. Wixwi smiled as she looked over Ornament valley. Then she laughed when she saw what was to the north of town.

"Left me guess.. you built that boot camp over there because you needed to stay in shape? Right?"

"Wha-what? No I built it fo cars to train on and see if they go what it takes to be in the military. What? You think I built it all for me? And you think I'm out of shape?"

"NO NO NO! Of course not Sarge… you know I was joking."

"I know but its fun to pull your tire."

After a few nore minutes of silence Sarge said "Come on Wix, lets go to town and I'll show you around."

"Of course , I mean I might as well considering I'm moving here."

"Ah, Wixwi if you don't mind me asking … why are you moving here?"

"hah- Sarge..," Wixwi cleary became alitttle sad at this and Sarge noticed" Theres a few reasons I'm moving here, 1. Because thou I love Colorado… it didn't really feel like home anywhere…, and 2. Dad…*heavy sigh* my dad died and after losing him I couldn't go back and live on the base. It- Even the idea of it bring back memories that are painfull." Then Wixwi began to sob un controlibily. Sarge knew she needed comfort. But she also needed someone to be there for her.

Slowly Sarge coasted over to her and give her the best hug he could and said " Wixwi, I'm sorry for asking, If you want you can stay as long as you like."

After Wixwi tried to clar her throat she replied " Thanks Sarge… but I don't know how I could ever repay you-"

Wixwi was then cut off be a pair of army green lips pressed up against her metallic blue ones. Then she realized 3 things. 1. Sarge was kissing her. 2. Sarge most really love her to do this … and 3. She loved Sarge. Then once the shock pass over Wixwi she kissed Sarge back. After serveral moment of kissing the two lover jeeps pulled away and looked eachother in the eye. Sarge then said, "Wixwi, you don't have to repay me. And I kno his might seemed rushed but… would you be with me for forev-"

Then Sarge was cut off by Wixwi's lips on his . In which he quickly kissed her back. That and realizing Wixwi was giving him his answer.

The Wixwi pulled away form him and told Sarge," Sarge does that give you your answer?"

And all Sarge could say was, "It dure as hell does. Oh Wixwi you can't even imagine how long I've waited for us to be together. Oh I love you so much." Sarge finished. Wixwi just replied back "I love you to Sarge… now how about showing me the town?"

"I loved to Wixwi.."

And with that said the two Jeeps drove back to town side by side thinking off what a day it'd been. Even thou it was have over.

**Thank you for reading! Hoped you liked it! PLEASE review. **


	2. Surprises Continue

**So by long awaited and popular demand I bring you chapter 2! Enjoy! ALL OUT TOMBOY**

**With wonderful commentary from Doc's ghost…**

"_Hey folks, Welcome back to Radiator Springs… It's me Doc Hudson's Ghost here to bring you up to date on what yeah missed while you were gone._

"_It has been about six months after Wixwi came to Radiator Springs and everything was perfect. Wixwi reluanched the Radio Station, and sang a song or everyday while the station was running. The Station even broadcasts Lighting McQueen's radio line during his races!_

"_But of course both Sarge and Wixwi live at Sarge's together. Of course Sarge hasn't even properly propose yet… but I got a feeling he'll do so today…."_

Like Doc's Ghost said it is a beautiful day. Currently Sheriff is out at the Town sign.

Flo, Ramone, Sally, Lizzie , and most everyone on else in town is at Flo's for breakfast. Sarge and Fillmore were doing their usual argument over there morning oil. Except it was more or less a onetime argument, of what you may ask… hang on there for a few more minutes and see what happens.

Then Sarge caught sight of Wixwi coming into town after having to go do an early set up for one of her new Radio Station workers. But of course she pulled up next to Sarge and ordered her usual oil.

Of Course everyone new kind of what was going to happen next and they were quite anxious to find out how its going to go.

"Morning Wix'." Everyone said at once.

"Morning Y'all- anything important on todays town morning meeting?"

"Nothin' really today Sugar!"Flo Said, "But you sure sounded pretty singing yesterday! I only play your station because all my Customers enjoy it!"

"Ah thanks Flo."  
>"Hey guys did everyone hear? Stickers is coming home today! With Yet another Piston Cup trophy!" Sally said.-See yesterday everyone was so busy with the customers no one other then McQueen's Pitroad crew saw him race out of the town folk. Everyone comes to Radiator Springs now when Lighting is bound to win the Piston Cup.

"Well Congrats to him when he gets here!","Way to go Kid" ,or an "Haha Atta' Boy" came out chorused from the cars at Flo's.

"Well I have another announcement.." Sarge then proclaimed. Then he rolled in front of Wixwi :pulled out a box opened it and said" Wixwi- I thought I lost you once… and now that your back in my life. I don't want to lose you again.. so would you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Of course everyone in town now is either crying of joy or to shocked/stunned to speak. But Wixwi looked right at Sarge with A very teary windshield expression and said barley louder than a whisper, "Yes, Yes I will… Sarge… Yes-I love you!" And everything busted out cheering and with the Congrats!

While good old Sarge placed a Diamond Lug nut in Wixwi rimmed and they shared a Passionate Kiss.

The out of nowhere Lighting appeared with Mack and the pit crew… and they were confused ,"Hey guys-"He yelled to get their attention… ," What'd we miss?"

Then everyone said together;"SARGE AND WIXWI ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"It's Time fo' a Party tonight!" Yelled Ramone.

"_Well folks, the days not even half over and we have a Engagement announcement….. Boy is there going to be one hell of a party tonight… Stick around for it if you can, cause in Radiator Springs… We've been known to go all out. Swing bye here again, and I'll be watching out for yeah, So long from the ghost of the Hudson Hornet!"_


End file.
